marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey (Earth-616)/Gallery
Before the X-Men Jean Grey and Annie Richardson (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 241 0001.png|Jean cradles dying friend Annie Richardson Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 1 0002.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 1 0001.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 001.jpg|Jean Grey as an 11-years-old. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 002.jpg|Jean tucked in bed. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 003.jpg|Jean smiling to her father. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 004.jpg|Jean sleeping with her teddy bear. Silver Age X-Men (as Marvel Girl) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 1 0001.png Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Jean demonstrates her powers to the other X-Men in Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 1 0002.jpg|Jean Grey in costume for the first time! (In ) Warren Worthington III and Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 2 0001.jpg|"Teleportation" powers typo! (In ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 2 0001.png| X-Men Vol 1 3 page 04 frame 06.jpg|Jean sweet on Scott for the first time, and Xavier's now-infamous 'one I love' thought! (In ) Jean Grey, John Grey and Elaine Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 5 0001.png|Jean with her parents (1st appearance) in X-Men (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 7 0001.png|'Oh Scott', won't you ask me out already? ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 8 0001.png|Fine control Danger Room session ( ) Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 8 0001.png|He does love you Jean! Now if only you were a telepath already... ( ) X-Men Vol 1 10 page 02 f 01 Jean Grey (Earth-616).png| Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 14 0001.png|Jean first uses telekinesis-enabled flight in Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 17 0001.png|One-on-one vs. Magneto! ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 19 0001.png|Jean's out of costume appearance begins to evolve as art duties shift to Werner Roth ( ) Jean Grey and Warren Worthington III (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 22 0001.png|Warren Clueless while Jean pines ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 23 0001.png|Jean leaving the X-Men to attend Metro College ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 24 0001.png| Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 27 0001.png|Jean as a coed ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 30 0001.png|Under the control of the Maha Yogi (and back in the 'cat-like' mask) ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 32 0001.png|Scott and Jean share their first dance ( ) Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 32 0001.png|Well, at least one of them has a clue... ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 37 0001.png|Ross Andru's take on Jean from his one issue stint in Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 46 0001.png|Oh the melodrama! ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 48 0001.png|"Infinite mental powers" ( ) Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 48 0001.png|A couple at last ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 51 0001.png|Jim Steranko's Marvel Girl from ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 51 0002.png|Jim Steranko's Jean Grey from Later Depictions of Silver Age X-Men (as Marvel Girl) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 1 0003.jpg| Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 138 0001.png|Scott and Jean's first kiss (flashback) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 2 0001.jpg| All-New All-Different X-Men (as Phoenix) While we know now that the original Phoenix was the Phoenix Force, Cockrum and Byrne had no idea at the time they were drawing anyone but Jean, and these can well be considered images of Jean Grey. (Images from before X-Men #101 are indisputably Jean) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM94p7f8.PNG|First time we see Jean and Scott kissing Jeanssacrifice2.jpg|Jean's 'death' landing the shuttle, from , image here likely from a reprint JeanGreyPhoenixForceFF286p26f2.PNG|Jean and Phoenix Force Meet (flashback) Phoenix Force as Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 108 0001.png|Enter John Byrne Phoenix Force as Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 111 0001.png|Miz Destiny I presume? ( ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) 012.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 114 001.jpg|X-Men #114 Phoenix Force as Jean Grey and Jason Wyngarde (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 122 0001.png|An inauspicious meeting ( ) X-Men Vol 1 125 001.jpg Phoenix Force as Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 126 0001.png|Phoenix searching for Mutant X ( ) Jean Grey 053.jpg|As Lady Grey Phoenix Force as Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 129 0001.png|Phoenix and Scott reconnect after discovering the other is still alive X-Men Vol 1 130 001.jpg Phoenix Force as Jean Grey and Jason Wyngarde (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 130 0001.png|Mastermind corrupts Phoenix Phoenix Force as Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 131 0001.png|Phoenix demonstrating her ability to re-arrange molecules with telekinesis Phoenix Force as Jean Grey and Emma Frost (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 131 0001.png|First time the Phoenix firebird effect physically interacts with anyone Phoenix Force as Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 132 0001.png|Phoenix holds Scott's optic blasts in with telekinesis Phoenix Force as Jean Grey and Jason Wyngarde (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 132 0001.png|Phoenix corrupted! Phoenix Force as Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 132 0001.png|The Black Queen Phoenix Force as Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 134 0001.png|Phoenix takes revenge Phoenix Force as Jean Grey, Sara Grey and Elaine Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 136 0001.png|Jean's family make matters worse Phoenix Force as Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 137 0001.png|Choosing to fight her last battle as Marvel Girl! Phoenix Force as Jean Grey and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 137 0002.png|Sacrificing herself on the moon. X-Men Vol 1 138 page 02 X-Men (Earth-616).jpg|Jean's grave. Notice the years "1956-1980", meaning she died at 24. X-Factor (as Marvel Girl) X-Factor_Vol_1_65_Bonus_Sheet_3.jpg JeanGreyFF286p27f1.PNG|Jean reclaims Phoenix's memories from the holempathic matrix Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 01 pg18).jpg| JeanGreyXF3p9f5.PNG| JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM242p27f6.PNG|Friendship renewed Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 03 pg37).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg22).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg43).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg54).jpg| JeanGreyUXM262p4f1.PNG|In X-Men Uniform JeanGreyUXM272p8f3.PNG|Prisoners of Genosha JeanGreyUXM273p26f1.PNG|Using Cerebro and Entering the Astral Plane X-Men: Blue and Gold (as Jean Grey) Jean Grey (Earth-616) 029.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_7_Pinup_006.jpg Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 009.jpg jeangreyev2.jpg|Jean Grey JeanPheonix.jpg PhoenixGrey.JPG PhoenixGrey1.JPG JeanPheonix2.jpg JeanGreyPhoenix.jpg becomes Jean Grey-Summers (X-Men, as Phoenix) Jean Grey & Cyclops 1.jpg| X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_6_Pinup_007.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 030.jpg| Jean Grey (Phoenix) 004.jpg|cite me! Jean Grey (22).jpg Jean Grey (24).jpg Jean_Grey_Astonishing_X-Men_03_0017.jpg Jean Grey- Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 340 001.jpg|Phoenix pretending to read a novel. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 352 001.jpg|Close-up of Jean Grey-Summers. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 352 002.jpg|Jean punching an A.I.M. agent in the face. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 001.jpg|Jean displaying her new Phoenix uniform. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 001.jpg|Jean Grey demonstrating Phoenix-likes flames during an argument with her husband. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 002.jpg|Jean Grey and Scott Summers arguing over her new Phoenix costume. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 003.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 004.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 005.jpg|Jean Grey kissing her husband Scott. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 006.jpg New X-Men (as Phoenix) Jean Grey James Howlett X-Men Vol 2 117 p11 f1.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 118 p5.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 120 p17.jpg|Return of the Phoenix Force Jean Grey XMv2 132 p13 f3.jpg|In genosha Jean Grey XMv2 133 p11 f5.jpg|Preventing the assassination of Charles Xavier Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Wolverine Vol 2 122 0001.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 139 page 07 Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616).png| Jean Grey XM v2 141 p16 f2.jpg| Jean Grey & Emma Frost XM v2 141 p17 f4.jpg|Jean Grey reviving Emma Frost Jean Grey / Phoenix Force X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 1 Variant Green Textless.jpg|Phoenix Endsong #1 Variant Cover Jean Grey (Earth-616) and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 1 0001.jpg|Scott's Dream/Flashback from X-Men_Phoenix_Endsong_Vol_1_3_page_20_Phoenix_Force_(Earth-616).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg|From Phoenix Endsong #2 Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|From Phoenix Endsong #2 X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 2 Variant Sketch Textless.jpg|Phoenix Endsong #2 Sketch Cover Jean Grey (Earth-616), Phoenix Force (Earth-616) and Scott Summers (Earth-616) from X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 5 0001.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 5 page 20.jpg| Jean Grey Phoenix Endsong 5 p20 f3.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) Phoenix Endsong 5 p22 f2.jpg| DarkPhoenix.jpg|The Dark Phoenix DeoJean.jpg|Dark Phoenix WhitePhoenixPFbook.jpg|White Phoenix by Gus Vazquez PhoenixMG.jpg|Jean Grey as Phoenix appareaing to Rachel Summers Xmes-01-14.jpg Xmes-01-15.jpg X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 1 016.jpg Jean000.jpg Comic Covers Early X-Men X-Men Vol 1 6.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 8.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 27.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 28.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 32.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 35.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 39.jpg| , first cover with green and yellow uniform X-Men Vol 1 48.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 49.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 101.jpg| , first Phoenix Force cover (originally Jean) X-Men Vol 1 105.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 114.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 125.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 134.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 135.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 136.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 137.jpg| Bizarre Adventures Vol 1 27 Textless.jpg| Covers with later depictions of early years X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 1.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 12 Textless.jpg|Wolverine With Marvel Girl X-Factor Era X-Factor Vol 1 13.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 18.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 20.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 38.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 48.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 50.jpg West Coast Avengers Annual Vol 1 4.jpg Rejoins X-Men X-Men Vol 2 30.jpg Excalibur Vol 1 72.jpg New X-Men New X-Men Vol 1 120 Textless.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 128 Textless.jpg|Phoenix projects the fiery bird raptor New X-Men Vol 1 134 Textless.jpg|Phoenix with the firebird raptor New X-Men Vol 1 139 Textless.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 150 Textless.jpg|Phoenix and Wolverine Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 394 Textless.jpg|Wolverine & Jean Grey X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 45 Textless.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) and Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616) from X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 18 p10.jpg After "Death" X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg Dark Phoenix cov 011.jpg X-Men Vol 2 223 70th Anniversary Variant.jpg| Anniversary Homage X-Men Legacy Vol 1 211 Textless.jpg All-New_X-Men_Vol_1_1_Joe_Quesada_Variant_Textless.jpg Costumes Overview Phoenix Force as Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 125 0001.png|Jean's early costume evolution. The last few images, while now depicting Phoenix Force, were originally drawn of Jean. (from ) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Factor Vol 1 1 0001.png|X-Factor 1st Costume Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Factor Vol 1 4 0001.png|X-Factor corporate uniform Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 283 0001.png|X-Men Gold Team MkI Blue and Orange Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition Vol 1 26 0001.jpg|Jean Grey (Jim Lee Version) Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 118 p9 f4 cropped.jpg|New X-Men Trade Paperbacks XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg DarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg Promotional Materials Wizard Magazine Vol 1 129 Textless.jpg|Wizard Magazine 129 Art by Adam Hughes Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 4 page 23 Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg|Marvel Swimsuit issue #? jean grey Marvel Illustrated 01-34-35 Small.jpg Trading Cards Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|Arthur Adams (1989) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Series 1 (1990) Jean_Grey_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Universe_Cards_Series_II_0001.jpg||Marvel Universe Series 2 (1991) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III JeanGreyXMenCardSeries1992.jpg|X-Men Series 1 (1992) JeanGreyMarvelUniverse1993.jpg|Marvel Universe Series 4 (1993) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 1.jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra Wedding of Scott and Jean 1 of 3 Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 2.jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra Wedding of Scott and Jean 2 of 3 Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra Wedding of Scott and Jean 3 of 3 JeanGreyFleer94.jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra Jean Grey (Earth-616) Fleer 94.jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra JeanGrey1994UnknownSet.jpg|'94 Fleer Marvel Masterpieces JeanGreyFlair94.jpg|'94 Fleer Flair JeanGrey95FleerUltra.jpg|'95 Fleer Ultra JeanGrey95FleerUltra2.jpg|'95 Fleer Ultra Jean Grey (Earth-616) Fleer 95.jpg|'95 Fleer Ultra JeanGreyFleerUltra96.jpg|'96 Fleer Ultra JeanGreyFlairCard.jpg|Flair Dark Phoenix Jean Grey Timelines (1997) Trading Card.jpg|Marvel X-Men: Timelines (1997) Jean Grey Marvel Masterpieces 2.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 2? (year?) Jean grey 02.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1996 Jean Grey & Phoenix Force (Earth-616).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0022.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg Jean Grey (Merchandise) Jean Grey New X-men bust 001.jpg Jean Grey New X-men bust 002.jpg Jean Grey & Cyclops bowen statue.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statues.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statue 3.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statue (by Steve Kiwus).jpg Black Queen (Jean Grey) bust.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 001 Merchandise.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0001.jpg|Green Phoenix statue from Kotobukiya and Marvel. Released in the "Marvel Bishoujo" figure line. Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0002.jpg|Dark Phoenix variant figure. Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0003.jpg|White Phoenix of the Crown variant. SDCC 2010 Preview Night release. Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series II Wave VI 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series II Wave VI | SeeAlso = }}